The Defenders Vol 1 4 - Trial by Fire
(Time: 11:56PM; Location: Strange's Mansion, Greenwich Village, New York; People: Doctor Strange, Namor) (The duo are on top of a pentagram as Strange prepares to cast an incantation.) Namor: "Are you sure this will work Strange, because I do not wish to die while demons eat my bones." Strange: "Yes, I am sure this will work. We just need to wait in till midnight, when the barrier between Earth and Hell is at its weakest so I don't use waste all of my energy opening the gate to Hell." Namor: "Very well Strange." (The clock strikes twelve and begins to chime.) Strange: "Well time to begin." (Strange casts the spell and a portal of fire and brimstone opens and Namor and Strange steps through.) (Location: Mephisto's Circle, Hell; People: Strange and Namor) (Strange and Namor step out of the portal and look around.) Namor: "So this is Hell. I am not impressed." Strange: "Well my fire-proof spell did the trick. It appears its holding up against the Fires of Hell." Namor: "I am glad it did or we would be nothing, but ash." (The orb begins to glow and Strange and Namor look at it.) Strange: "Where ever our new ally is, this orb will find him." Namor: "Lead the way then." (Namor and Strange begin to walk as the orb glows brighter and they entually come upon a cage with a man in it.) Strange: "I think we found him." (Namor looks at the man in the cage.) Namor: "Is he even alive?" Strange: "I cannot tell from here, but we should..." Namor: "You up there, are you still alive!" Strange: "Dammit, Namor! We don't want anyone to know we are here." (The man in the cage gets up and looks down.) The Man: "Who wants to know!" (Namor looks and responds.) Namor: "I Namor, King of Atlantis!" Strange: "I Stephan Strange, Sorcerer Supreme do as well!' (The man smiles and introduces himself.) Daimon: "Well King of Atlantis and Sorcerer Supreme, I am Daimon Hellstrom the Son of Satan and is there something you need." (Strange looks at him and begins to speak.) Strange: "We seek your aid in saving the universe from a great force and we wish for you to join us." (Hellstrom stares and smiles.) Daimon: "Very well I will join you if you free me from this cage. Hows that sound?" Strange: "That sounds fine." (Strange casts a spell to free Hellstrom, but when he does a red demon appears.) Mephisto: "Who dares defy the lord of this circle's law!" Daimon: "Oh, Hell I didn't think he was still watching." Strange: "By the Gods..." Namor: "What in the world." Mephisto: "I am always watching Hellstrom!" (Mephisto sees Strange and Namor.) Mephisto: "Sorcerer Supreme you have no right to meddle a Hell-Lord's matters, while in their circle nor the right to come to a Hell-Lord's circle with out his permission!" Strange: "I know Lord Mephisto. I only wish to take your prisoner to save the universe from becoming a void." (Mephisto looks at Strange with a smirk.) Mephisto: "Tell me Strange,who told you this?" Strange: "My master the Ancient One spoke the prophecy and told me to gather allies to save it." Mephisto: "Very well Strange. I respect The Ancient One and will give you a deal." Strange: "A deal? What type of deal?" Mephisto: "The deal is if you save the universe from this threat I will let Hellstrom stay free from his prison, but if you prove to be lying to me and the prophecy is merely a lie I will imprison you, Hellstrom, and Namor for all eternity." Strange: "Lord Mephisto, how will you know when we completed the task? If I may ask?" Mephisto: "I will know Strange, I will know. Now begone with you three and remember I am always watching." (The three disappear in a flash of fire.) (Time: 5:37 AM; Location: Strange's Mansion, Greenwich Village, New York; People: Strange, Namor, Hellstrom) Hellstrom: "Well I guess just a gracious thank you isn't going to cut it?: Namor: "No it will not." (The orb begins to glow.) Strange: "Silence you two the orb is showing us where our next ally is." (The orb shows a man on the rooftops of New York City that appears to be dressed as a bird.) Next Issue Who or what is Nighthawk? How will The Defenders find him in the Urban Jungle known as New York City? And will he decide to join them? All will be answered in The Defenders #5: The Night of Nighthawk. Category:Defenders (Earth-92) Category:Issues Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13